The processing power, memory capacity, available disk space, and other resources available to computer systems have increased exponentially in recent decades. Diverse computer systems are deployed worldwide in great numbers to host an immense number of data platforms running extremely diverse applications. Improvements in application configuration and execution will further drive the adoption and advance the capabilities of these computer systems.